Finding Peace
by Violet Tempest
Summary: After 5 years, Naraku was finally defeated. Having been forced back to the present, Kagome struggles to cope in a civilian life style. Hoping to find a reason to continue she leaves for America to visit her dad, John Winchester.
1. Returning Home

It had taken five long years to defeat Naraku. So many had been lost; Kikyo, Hakaku, and Ginta. Even Inuyasha had succumbed to his inguries two days after Naraku's death, the lasting miasma and blood loss destroying his mind first. Sango and Miroku had survived, but Kirara had been lost. My closest family had survived. My mate Sesshomaru and our adopted children Shippo and Rin. Now, after burying our dead it was time to destroy the Jewel for good. No matter the consequences.

"I don't know what will happen once the jewel is destroyed. I want you all to know how much I love you you" I stated, staring at each person that had gathered, tears gathering but not quite falling. My emotional pain numbing the physical pain from the wounds Naraku imparted to me.

"Mama, everything will be fine. We'll be able to live together at the castle soon." Little Rin smiled, optimistic. I smiled gently at her and gave her a strong hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry mama. If anything happens, I'll take care of her and find you in the future." Shippo exclaimed strongly, chest puffed out in confidence, but tears streaking down his face in fear.

"Kagome, we want you to have this. Magic has been woven into it to give you some extra protection and advanced healing." Sango explained as she held out a leather made bracelet with the reiki symbols for mind, body, and spirit engraved into the metal that was embedded in the center of the strap.

"Thank you," I replied breathlessly giving both Sango and Miroku a hug as the tears started to flow.

It was not until this moment that I looked at my mate, Sesshomaru. I went up and hugged him tight. Unwilling to let go. Especially if I was forced back into the future. My body shook with my repressed sobs from the thought of losing my love. He held me just as tightly into his chest, growling lowly in a calming manner to try and sooth my frayed nerves.

"I will always find you." He stated calmly, lightly circling my mating mark with his thumb. The mark tied us together. It would only disappear should one of us die. The stronger the bond the more one could feel through it. Ours was strong enough that we could feel each other's emotions and sometimes even communicate through it. If we were close enough, we'd be able to follow the marks guidance to find each other.

I nodded into his chest before pulling back and looking into his molten gold eyes. We stared at each other for a couple of seconds before coming together in a passionate kiss. When my chest burned with a lack of oxygen, I finally pulled back and steeled myself to do what was necessary to end this war over the Sacred Jewel.

"I wish for the Jewel to be destroyed" I stated in a strong voice, holding the unassuming bauble in my hand as I did so. The wind around me began to strengthen, the jewel was crushed into a pink powder and fused with my body forcing it to glow pink. The whirlwind surrounding my changed color from clear, to pink, to the blue of the well, before stabilizing on purple. The wind was strong, violent and created many cuts along my bared forearms and legs, cutting into my clothing. I felt weightless and nauseous. I could see nothing around me, feel nothing beyond the slicing wind and the sting of new wounds and the opening of old ones. I crouched into a ball to try and protect myself, but the pain wouldn't stop. I screamed out in pain as the hole in my stomach reopened and bled furiously. By the time the pain had dulled the wind had dissipated and I was standing in the well house in the future. I crumpled to the ground moaning in pain, but physical and emotional. I did not allow myself to stay down for long. With my open wounds and new cuts, I'd likely die from blood loss if I didn't get help soon. I used the sword tied to my hip as a cane and slowly made my way towards the house.

When I opened the door, I heard my mother call out, "Kagome, is that you?" It had been over 2 years since I had last used the well to go home, afraid that Naraku would notice its power and harm her family.

I smiled lightly through the pain at her happy exclamation. "I'm home, Mama." I said tiredly. It was then that she truly looked at me, noticing the blood that was by now creating a puddle at my feet. She screamed softly in horror. "Sota, call the ambulance now!" she screamed hysterically.

"What's going on" Sota asked, coming into the kitchen from the living room. He took one look at me, eyes going wide and lunged for the phone, tears in his eyes. I could hear him muttering "oh god" over and over under his breath as he waited for the other line to pick up.

I smiled tiredly at them. Glad to see them healthy despite their fear for me. My eyesight swam. The blood loss was starting to get to me. I could feel my mom guiding me to the couch so I could lay down as we waited for the paramedics to come.

"Mama, I need you to get some clean towels and put pressure on my stomach. We need to slow the bleeding." I whispered to her. My eyes were open but unseeing. Who knew the Jewel would try to kill me with the last of its power. I guided my reiki over my stomach to help it close faster. It would take a couple hours if I could keep my concentration but I it would only be ten minutes or less till the medics came, then I would be able to allow myself to enjoy being unconscious.

Mama came back quickly, holding the towels to my stomach but too timid to put any strength behind it in fear of hurting me further. I guided her into pressing harder. I could hear her crying. "Oh, Kagome. Stay with me dear. Help will be here soon." She blubbered.

"Don't worry Mama. I've had worse. Something like this won't kill me." I stated. This just made her cry harder.

I vaguely heard my brother talking to the paramedics, guiding them to me. They gasped as they came into the living room. One of them guided my mom away from me while two others moved me onto a gurney. The ride was bumpy and uncomfortable. The medics kept asking questions and refused to let me succumb to the darkness I craved. It wasn't till we arrived at the ER that I finally passed out.

When I awoke again a week had passed. The hospital room was bare and too bright for my sensitive eyes. I was no longer accustomed to artificial lighting and the bright lights above me blinded me. I took in my surroundings after regaining my sight. It was late night or perhaps early morning. A breathing apparatus covered my nose and mouth, an IV keeping my hydrated and a tube forcing nutrients down my throat. I preferred being stabbed and poisoned to this feeling. It was so uncomfortable that I started choking, causing me to panic. The machines near me started beeping loudly and quickly. My mind fogged over from the medication I was on, the pain, and fear. My body reacted, quickly sitting up, trying to get off the bed, ignoring the pain radiating from my body. 3 nurses ran into my room. They tried to calm me down. Two of them held onto my shoulders, forcing me back onto my bed the other spoke to me calmly, walking me through how to breath around the food tube. Once I had calmed enough, I made a motion telling them to remove the tube from my throat.

"We can't do that yet." The nurse replied.

I glared at her and started pulling it out myself. They freaked at the motion and called for someone stronger to hold me down. A doctor came in along with some male nurses. After a short fight that left me weak and tired the doctor asked what had happened. He shook his head and spoke to me firmly.

"If you wake up again within the next 12 hours, I will personally remove the tube and breathing apparatus." He explained, glaring at me as I did him. Finally, I gave in and nodded. The strength used in my short tussle with the staff left me winded and in need of sleep.

I ended up staying in the hospital for two more weeks, working to regain my strength and being forced to speak with the police about how I got so injured. A story I couldn't exactly be truthful about. It had been a long and tiring road to recovery. I was delighted to leave after my three-week stay. They had wanted to keep me longer, as it was obvious that my mind had not healed as quickly as my body. The only thing keeping me sane was my mating mark. It still thrummed lightly with youki letting me know Sesshomaru lived, though he was nowhere nearby. I had hoped that he would be in Tokyo when I returned. I should have known better. There's no way he would be able to stand so much pollution and humans surrounding him at all times. However, the weak connection meant he wasn't even in Japan. Either that, or our bond had weakened due to the hundreds of years we were separated from each other. I had no doubt that Sesshomaru couldn't feel my distress with how weak the connection was.

A couple months had passed since I returned. I woke up most nights from nightmares and spent most days training at the shrine. I couldn't do anything else. My mind couldn't focus on studying to get a GED since I dropped out of high school after my first year. My body couldn't stand still too long after 5 years of constant fighting. I no longer knew how to live in my time. Going into town wasn't a good idea either. The crowds activated my PTSD making it hard not to attack any who bumped into me. I was losing myself. My family was gone. I had effectively lost my husband and my two children when I was forced back here. My mind told me I was safe, but my body refused to believe it. Every once in a while I would feel youki nearby, but it would disappear before I could find it. Obviously, Youkai had found a way to mask their youki over the years, hiding them from spiritual aware humans and blending into society. The longer I went without the comfort of my pack the closer I came to losing my sanity.

Mama worried constantly. I could see in her eyes her fear. I wasn't the child she remembered. I wasn't happy, content, or even ok. She knew it. No matter what, she'd always be my mama and she always knew when I needed help. Once, she had asked me to go to counseling, but they would call me insane if I told them anything about the truth. My only real hope would be to find my mate and my pack. I couldn't live as a human anymore. I had lived in Yokai society too long. The comfort of a pack and being surrounded by people who knew what happened would go a long way in helping me regain my previous lust for life.

I'd been home half a year when my mom came to me with a proposition. "Do you remember your Dad?" She asked softly.

"What about him? He hasn't visited since I was 8." I responded curiously. My father was an American who came to Japan for a job. Mama and him had quickly grown close, and while I wasn't planned it couldn't be helped. He knew about me but had only come to visit twice. Once when I was 5 for little over a week and again when I was 8 for about the same time. He told me stories about his two boys back in America, my half-brothers, and a man named Bobby, his best friend. The last time he came he left us a contact number for Bobby in case we really needed help. He explained how there were people who wanted him dead so he couldn't come visit us until it was safe. If they ever found us, we were to go to Bobby for protection.

"What do you think about going to visit him? Maybe some adventure will help you adjust to life here better. America isn't nearly as crowded as Japan either. You could go out into town without having to deal with the crowds. Maybe you can search for your family too." She explained gently.

"I…" I chocked low in my throat, trying to keep from crying. "I would like that. Mama, I need to find him, and my son. I might be able to help protect Dad from whatever is trying to kill him too now that I'm strong enough." My emotions flipped quickly between sorrow, hope, and determination. If I could help Dad and find my pack just maybe I'd be able to heal. Just having a goal, something to work towards could help. A familiar sensation bubbled up inside me. The strength and determination of a mission that needed to be fulfilled at any cost. I stared directly into my mom's eyes and stated, "I have to go, mama." She smiled sadly and whispered into my ear while she hugged me, "I know."

Time moved quickly after that. I packed my necessities and some weaponry to take with me to America. I had learned how to make seals while training with Sesshomaru. Similar to how Tetsaiga's sheath hid its true form by blocking its power I could forcibly seal my weapons into smaller forms which I could then attach to a necklace. No one would ever know that I brought my weapons with me everywhere always ready for battle. Mama had called Bobby and asked if it was ok for me to stay with him for a while. He was hesitant, something about it not being safe but relented after hearing about my PTSD thinking that being around other warriors would help calm my instincts. He knew something about PTSD and despite the possible danger knew it would be safer for me to be there than among civilians in a crowded city.

One week later I was on a place to Sioux Falls, South Dakoda. After 18hours of travel, I finally arrived at the Sioux Falls Regional Airport. Bobby would pick me up in a half hour or so. Just enough time to get my luggage and a quick snack. I leaned against my one suitcase just outside the door when a man drove up. He wore a plaid long sleeve shirt and a baseball cap.

"You Kagome?" He asked roughly.

"That's me" I responded, sizing him up to make sure he wasn't an enemy.

"Well, get in girl. Haven't got all day."

I sighed lightly. American's, always rude. But it was a rather pleasant thought. My family had been treating me like glass since I came back instead of like the warrior I am. It was nice to be treated like anyone else for a change.

"I've heard a little about what's going on but not much. Now, I know a thing or two about PTSD from battle, but I need to know why a girl like you acts like you've been through a war." Bobby started as he drove to his junkyard.

"Tell me, Bobby. Do you believe in the supernatural?" I asked instead of answering his question.

"Got your Daddy's luck then I see." He spoke slightly angrily.

"Is that so. I had wondered if he was running from humans or not. I suppose that answers my question." I hummed lightly.

"If you got mixed up with the supernatural, I suppose you're in the right spot. Your daddy was a hunter. Damn good one too."

"You say was…?" I asked, looking at Bobby.

Bobby looked sad, not saying anything for a little while before replying. "John died little over two years ago."

I didn't respond, saddened at the news. I didn't know him well, but I could tell he cared about the people in his life from the few times I met him. "And my brothers?" I finally asked.

"They're alive. On a hunt now. I called them yesterday asking them to come to my place after they finish their job."

"I'm glad" I stated softly. "I came partially to help Dad fight whatever was hunting him. Guess I came too late. Is the same thing hunting my brothers?"

"Not anymore. We killed that son of a bitch last year. Doesn't mean nothing is after your brothers though. Those boys always get into trouble. Angered a few powerful demons too."

"What type of demons?" I asked curious. If they had Yokai after them I could gain information and help at the same time.

"Christian ones. Nasty pieces of work. They possess normal folk and like to go on killing sprees." Bobby responded. "Why, you know of any other kind of demon?"

"Yes, I've fought against many demons. They don't possess people though. They have their own bodies, live and die just like us but they have longer life spans and abilities that make them much stronger than humans. Some look like humans, others like animals and the weakest similar to large snakes."

"You're talking about Yokai?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"I thought they died off centuries ago."

"Many did. The weakest ones are all but extinct. The stronger ones have learned how to hide among humans and don't cause much problems. They aren't all that different from us really. Some are good, some are bad. Some need to be killed, some need to be protected." I explained

"Can't believe there are any supernatural beings that need to be protected." Bobby commented in disbelief.

"Not all Inhumans are evil you know. Some really do just want to live peacefully."

"That's not what I've experienced." Bobby scoffed.

"Have you ever met a Yokai?" I asked in response, annoyed at his black and white view of the world.

"Can't say I have."

"Then you can't judge. My husband and son are Yokai, I won't have you thinking of them as monsters." I said tensely.

Bobby stared at me incredulously. "You're Married!"


	2. First Meeting

Takes place during Supernatural Season 4, Episode 6: Yellow Fever

**Chapter 2: First Meeting**

It wasn't ten minutes after arriving at Bobby's house that the phone rang. Kagome was up in the guest room unpacking a few of her things when Bobby called for her to come down.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"The boys got themselves into some trouble. I need to go help them out."

"What kind of trouble?" She responded, already going over what she should bring with her.

"Dean has ghost sickness. We need to kill the ghost before it kills Dean." Bobby replied dryly.

"I'm coming with. If it's a supernatural illness I'll be able to help heal him while you deal with the ghost."

"What do you mean you can help heal him? There's no cure for ghost sickness other than killing the bastard and I'm not bringing you to a war zone." Bobby stated gruffly.

Kagome gave him a flat look. "I'm not exactly the most normal person you'll ever meet. I'm a priestess, it's my job to heal people. Especially when it involves spiritual illnesses or injuries."

"A priestess, huh. Didn't know any priestesses still had the juice to do anything." Bobby stated, looking at her inquiringly.

"I'm the only one I know of with any real power. My brother has shown some signs of as well, but grandpa doesn't have any." She responded casually.

"Well grab your stuff. And pack lightly. I don't need no trunk full of hair products."

Kagome laughed at him. Obviously, he didn't know anything about how she traveled. One backpack and weaponry is all she would ever need no matter how long she was gone. Living for 5 years in a time before technology and shampoo existed did wonders at controlling what she would bring with her. Bobby seemed like a grouchy yet caring old man to her. Kind of similar to her own Grandpa.

Between finding out what the spirit was and the 11-hour drive from Sioux Falls they didn't arrive until the next day. Kagome was slightly nervous to meet her half-brothers for the first time, but they would keep that info to themselves until after the spirit had been taken care of.

"Hi Sam." Bobby greeted.

"Hey Bobby, thanks for coming up so quick" Sam responded. "Who's this?"

"I'm Kagome, it's nice to meet you." She answered, examining her older brother. She could see the resemblance to her Dad, though he was much taller than anyone she knew of in the family. Must come from his mother's side of the family.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Where's Dean" Bobby interjected.

"Uh, home sick"

"So, have his hallucinations started yet?"

"Yeah, a few hours ago" Sam responded, downcast.

"How we doin' on time?"

"We were at the coroner's around 8am Monday morning so just under 2 hours. What about you, you find anything?"

"This encyclopedia of spirits dates back to the Edo period."

"You can read Japanese?" Sam asked, surprised.

"君なんか生まれる前から、ずっとだよ."

"Guess so, showoff." Sam responded, slightly impressed.

"日本語を話せますか (You can speak Japanese?" Kagome asked, just as surprised. No one told her he had studied her language.

"ペラペラじゃないけど、話せるよ (I'm not fluent or anything but I can speak it.)" Bobby responded.

Sam sat there wondering what the hell was going on. Apparently, the girl Kagome was Japanese.

"Anyway, this book lists a ghost that could be our guy." Bobby got back on track. "It infects people with fear. It's called a Buruburu."

"It say how to kill it?" Sam asked.

"Same as normal. Salt and burn the body."

"Great, is there a plan B?"

"Buruburu can be killed if you can cause it to destroy itself." Kagome interjected.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned.

"Buruburu attack people who have shown cowardice. If we can cause the spirit to fear something enough to want to run away or avoid the issue then its energy will attack its own spiritual body, killing it."

"You're saying we have to scare a ghost to death." Sam deadpanned. "How the hell are we gonna do that?"

Kagome hummed in agreement. Her spiritual powers wouldn't help much in this situation. Fear wasn't something that could be purified, only overcome. However, the infection itself could be contained until they could kill the spirit.

"You need to bring me to Dean. I can keep the illness from killing him while you guys figure out how to kill him. I don't know how long I can keep the illness contained but I can gain you some more time. You should still hurry, I don't know how strong this thing is or who else it's infected" Kagome explained.

"Alright. Can you drive?" Sam asked.

"I don't have a license, but I know how."

"Right, maybe I should drive then." Sam responded. "Follow me, we can drop her off at the hotel on our way to the factory. I might have an idea."

Sam called Dean as soon as they were in the car with an update. "Hey, so just ride out the trip, you're gonna be fine. We have a plan. A woman by the name of Kagome said she can help you while Bobby and I kill the ghost. She'll be there in ten minutes or so." With that said, Sam hung up the phone, hoping to God that this would work.

A nock on the door cause Dean to scream. Every time that door moved so much as an inch all he could hear were Hellhounds waiting to drag him back to Hell. Dean took a deep breath and called out "Who's there?"

"It's Kagome. Sam said you knew I was coming. Can you open the door?" She asked in her most calming voice. She may not have fought off a Buruburu before, but she knew the effects of being on one's bad-side. If Dean had been under its influence for over a day now there's no telling what he could be seeing or hearing by now.

Dean opened the door, letting her in. "They said you could heal me?" he asked.

"I'm a priestess, I can contain the effects for a certain amount of time. At least, I can keep you alive while the others hunt." She replied. Dean nodded and sat down on the bed.

"So, how's this work." He asked, eyes scanning the entire room for a threat, his heartbeat increasing despite the lack of danger.

"Just hold my hands." She responded. Dean looked at her like she was nuts but followed her orders. As soon as their hands touched a warm pink light flowed into Dean, searching for the source of the illness and calming him at the same time. Kagome closed her eyes to concentrate. There was a more wrong with the guy than the ghost infection. His spirit had tears on it as if someone had been torturing his soul directly for some time. No wonder the Buruburu could infect him so easily. She quickly located the foreign parasite that was infesting Dean and put a barrier around it. The thing attacked the barrier, trying to escape and wreak havoc on its prey. Kagome fought with it, every time that thing barged against the barrier, she would add a more violent purifying energy to kill it off or weaken it. Within five minutes the parasite was too weak move and encased in a purification barrier. It would not be able to attack or move again until her barrier broke, and she could hold it for months. However, she couldn't fully purify it because the source was not inside his body. The source would have to be destroyed to fully kill it. On the bright side, it wasn't as strong as she thought it would be. The tears on Dean's soul made the parasite seem stronger than it really was. For now, Dean would be back to normal, if a little more tired than before.

"How'd you do that?" Dean questioned her, thankful for the help.

"I told you, I'm a priestess, it's my job to heal supernatural injuries and illnesses." Kagome responded with a light smile.

"I've never felt anything like that before. It was strange. Warm and comforting but…" Dean couldn't figure out how to put his thoughts into words.

"The energy of a priestess is used to purify evil or dark energies. It is the opposite of everything you fight. It doesn't surprise me that it is more foreign to you than it would be to others."

"Thank you." Dean emphasized, trying to show his appreciation as best he could. It wasn't just the ghost sickness her powers had targeted. The pure energy naturally worked to heal the tears on his soul. He felt lighter than he had since before he made that demon deal. As if hope had been rekindled and he wasn't damned for everything he'd done. It was such a foreign feeling he didn't even know it was possible; didn't realize he was so broken before he had a taste of the cure, and it was intoxicating.

Dean looked at the women who saved him. She had long black hair and kind brown eyes. She wore a red shorts with a white top that had long flowing sleeves and a crest what looked like a 3 lotus symbols, each inside a hexagon on both shoulders in red. She was skinny but had obvious yet not bulging muscles. She was a fighter, that much was obvious. A very attractive fighter.

"So, you have a boyfriend?" Dean asked casually after checking her out. Kagome grimaced at him in disgust. He may not know they were related but even so it felt wrong on so many levels, not the least of which being she had a mate. Before she could respond though, the door started banging ripping open to show the sheriff.

"What are you doing?" Dean questioned, mind racing with possibilities for this unwelcome intrusion. The sheriff's sleeves showed signs of blood in the same area he had been scratching before Kagome had sealed the illness. The pistol in his hand was not comforting either.

"Why are you looking into Luther Garland's death?" The sheriff demanded. It was obvious he had been infected. The man was only looking at Dean, hadn't even noticed Kagome who could feel the black sludge of the parasitic illness radiating from the man.

"Dean, you need to distract him so I can seal the parasite before it kills him." Kagome stated, quickly looking at Dean to make sure he understood before heading towards the sheriff. The moment she spoke however, the sheriff decided she was a threat. No doubt, the parasite could feel her powers too.

Dean lunged at the guy, forcing his gun out of his hand and kicking it across the room.

"Frank O'Brian was my friend. So what if I didn't take him in, I'm not going down over that!" the sheriff yelled as he attacked Dean. The sheriff grabbed onto Dean's shirt and punched him in the stomach. Dean retaliated, forcing the guy off of him and against the bed, arms restricted behind his back and face planted into the mattress. Kagome quickly moved in and grabbed the man's bloody forearm. She concentrated, speaking an incantation this time to speed up the purification. This man was almost dead. She had to work quickly if she wanted to save him. As with Dean, her pink energy quickly cloaked the sheriff, seeping into his skin and pushing back the parasite's miasma. The man struggled and screamed, the purification physically hurting him due to the strong hold the miasma had on him. It was like pulling out a thousand needles at once before it was instantly healed over and started again a little further in. Kagome forced herself to focus, ignoring the man's pain and destroying the poison in his system. The parasite was stronger than the one in Dean. It had had a longer time to fester and take control the body. Sweat dripped from Kagome's forehead. Slowly, the parasite lost its will to fight and it too was trapped in a purifying barrier that would keep it from harming its host. The sheriff's body went slack in Dean's hold, the parasite had taken all the man's energy to fight off Kagome's purification.

"Will he live?" Dean asked.

"Yes, the illness was stronger than it was in you. It used his energy to fight against me. He'll be out of it for a while, but he'll live." Kagome responded tiredly.

"Any idea when he'll wake up?"

"Could be a few hours, could be a few days. I honestly don't know. Depends on how strong this man's spirit is."

Dean laid the man on the bed and once again looked to Kagome.

"You look tired." He stated.

"It's been a while since I've had to use my powers. A priestess's strength comes from there soul. While I've continued my physical training, I've had no need to keep exercising my spiritual abilities."

They stayed quiet for a little while, regaining their strength while they waited for a call from Sam. About fifteen minutes later Kagome snapped her head towards Dean before also checking on the sheriff. Dean looked at her questioningly.

"The parasite is gone. Sam and Bobby must have killed the ghost." Kagome explained. Dean sighed in relief. There was no way he would allow anything to inhabit him again. Between Demons, Spirits, and now spiritual parasites, Dean was ready to try just about anything to make his body uninhabitable to anything and everything.

That evening, the four of them were drinking out by their cars talking about what happened on both ends.

"So you guys road-hauled a ghost…with a chain?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Iron chain, etched with a spell word" Sam explained, pointedly looking at Bobby to show it was his idea.

"Hmm. Now, that's a new one."

"It's what he was most afraid of. Was pretty brutal though."

"On the upside, I'm still alive, so, go team." Dean mock toasted, raising his beer glass.

"Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?" Sammy asked.

"Fine."

"You sure Dean, 'cause this line of work can get awful scary." Bobby joked seriously.

"I'm fine." Dean stated sharply. "You want to go hunting, I'll go hunting. I'll kill anything."

"Awe, he's adorable" Bobby said to Sam. Kagome laughed with the boys at Dean's expense, enjoying the comradery this group showed, reveling in how close to a pack it felt.

"Well, I've got to get back to my place. You boy's coming? There's a lot I've got to tell you about and it'd be better somewhere safe from possible ears." Bobby stated, looking each boy in the eyes.

"Yeah, we'll follow you" Dean responded. Both boys looked curious. Neither knew what Bobby had to tell them, but with their luck it wasn't anything good.


	3. Getting to know you

Kagome**:** Age: 20, Birthday: March 12

Sam**:** Age: 25,Birthday: May 2

Dean**:** Age: 29, Birthday: Jan. 24

Kagome returned to the present shortly after her 20th birthday. 6 months later its September, around the same time as the Yellow Fever takes place.

**Chapter 3: Getting to know you**

"So, what's so important you had to drag us back her?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Hold your horses, boy. I got something for you to read first." Bobby responded while riffling through a desk drawer in search for an old letter John had written.

"Reading? That's more Sammy's style."

"Do you want it or not?" Bobby asked, holding out an envelope addressed to Sam and Dean in their father's handwriting. Dean shut up quick, looking at it in shock. His dad had written to them?

"Why didn't he just tell us whatever's in this? Why didn't you give this to us after he died?" Dean asked.

"Just shut up and read it."

Sam and Dean sat down on the couch and opened the letter cautiously. John wasn't known for writing personal letters, only his work journal. This couldn't get any weirder.

**_Sam, Dean,_**

**_If you're reading this I can only guess that you've met Kagome. I had hoped this day would never come. It means I failed her and she has somehow gotten caught up in our war. I want you boys to help her, keep her safe. I may not have a right to ask this of you on top of everything else, but she's family._**

**_On one of my jobs in Japan I met her mother. She was kinder than anyone I'd ever met and took me into her home when I was injured. I was lonely, boys. I didn't want to be unfaithful to your mother, but 4 years is a long time to go without love. When Kagome was born I decided to stay away as much as possible. Keep her away from anything supernatural and let her grow up like a normal child. I only saw her twice and stayed with them for about a week at a time. I left them Bobby's contact info in case they were ever in trouble and told Bobby not to tell you anything until that time came._**

**_You don't have to forgive me, but please, don't take out my shortcomings on your sister. Do what you can to keep her safe._**

**_John_**

"Is this real?" Dean asked, looking directly at Bobby, demanding answers.

"Yes, Dean. Kagome is your sister." Bobby stated.

"Son of a bitch." Dean whined, eyes horrified as he stared at Kagome, trying not to stare at her voluptuous form. "And I..I"

"What, tried to hit on your kid sister?" Kagome questioned in mirth, trying not to laugh at him, though her wide grin couldn't be hidden. Sam looked between the two before understanding settled in. Dean couldn't keep away from any pretty lady, and Kagome was hot; muscles toned from working out, good sized chest, and warm brown eyes. There's no way Dean wouldn't hit on her.

Sam laughed in amusement at Deans horrified face. "I think I'm gonna be sick" Dean retorted, standing up and pacing.

"Well don't be sick on my carpet." Bobby joked, thoroughly amused at how this meeting had gone so far.

Sam interrupted their group banter when he turned to Kagome to question her presence. "It says you were only supposed to come here if you were in trouble."

"Yes, but you don't have to worry. I didn't come here because someone was after my life. I was actually hoping to help Dad get away from the thing that was hunting him that made it unsafe to come visit us. Looks like I was too late." Kagome replied sadly.

Dean sat back down, ready to get down to business. The four of them sat in tense silence for a few moments, thinking about what they knew. Sam and Dean were angry their father had hidden this from them. Sure, they weren't happy he had a child with another woman, but they understood. It would be hard for any man to stay celibate after so many years. Especially if he really did care for this woman as much as it sounded like in his letter. Sure, there wasn't much written about her, but John was never a man for many words.

The girl wasn't supposed to come here unless she was in trouble. What made her think she could help fight against something their dad was afraid of? There had to be more to her story, a reason she needed to get away from Japan. No one flies half way across the world on a whim. And the way she knew about the Buruburu and how to help Dean. She wasn't as normal as their dad believed.

"So, what made you think to come here?" Sam asked slowly, breaking the tension that had begun to permeate the room.

"I told you, to.."

"I know that, but no one flies half way across the world without a reason to run. Not to mention, you were told not to come unless you were in trouble. I'm sure there are other places closer to home you could have gone if it were a simple issue" Sam interjected.

Dean looked at Sam surprised, not having thought about that. His attention focused back on the girl, her hands clasped in her lap and head tilted down.

"I wasn't lying, I'm not in any danger and I did want to help dad." Kagome started.

"But" Sam kindly prodded.

"But, I've also been fighting in a war the past five years and couldn't get used to civilian life after that. I didn't finish high school so I couldn't get a job, when I went into town I never knew if I'd be ok or if I'd have a panic attack. Tokyo is too crowded. After a war, its hard not to think you're being attacked when people are pushed against your back and the noise from the trains and crowds can overwhelm you. I had to leave. Mama doesn't know how to help, she doesn't fully understand what happened to me. She was terrified when I came home, barely alive. She treats me like glass instead of a warrior. We both agreed that a change in scenery, away from the Tokyo crowds, would be good for me. The only other family I have that I could get in contact with was you guys. The fact that I could use my skills to help my family was a perk."

"You've been at war for 5 years?" Sam asked horrified. "I haven't heard of any wars with Japan."

"You wouldn't have. It wasn't a normal war."

"We're hunters, we hear about any supernatural wars." Dean spoke gruffly.

"You wouldn't have heard of it cause it took place in a different time." Kagome stressed.

"You sayin' you traveled through time?" Bobby questioned.

"Yes."

"There's very few things that can create a time jump, girl. Just what did you get yourself into?" Bobby interrogated, not happy with where this story was going.

"I live on a shrine back in Japan. On our property, there's a well. It was said to eat the bones of Yokai. On my fifteenth birthday Buyo, our cat, went into the wellhouse. When I went to get him out a centipede Yokai grabbed me and dragged me down the well. On the other side was Japan from around 500 years ago." Kagome started explaining.

"Just what are yokai?" Sam asked.

"Yokai are creatures from Japanese folklore. The term translates as demon, but there nothing like the demons we know. For one, they're born with their own bodies, they don't possess people. They usually are connected to some type of animal. Each type of Yokai has different strengths and weaknesses but I've never heard of them being alive in this time." Bobby explained.

"That's true. There are much fewer Yokai today than there were 500 years ago. Only the strongest ones that can take human form and the weakest ones that look and act just like their human counterparts have survived from what I've noticed" Kagome responded.

"Ok, but how did this centipede drag you into the past?" Dean demanded, thoroughly confused.

"I didn't know it at the time, but I was born with the Shikon Jewel inside my body. It's a powerful jewel that Yokai and humans alike covet. It was said to grant any wish. It could turn a human into a Yokai and vice versa, it could bring the dead back to life or give extreme power to destroy your enemies. Mistress centipede bit the jewel out of my side and while we were able to kill her the jewel was soon stolen by another Yokai. When I tried to shoot the demon, I also hit the jewel, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. Overtime a group of us decided to work together to find the pieces and destroy a hanyou named Naraku who had been trying to kill us all and gain the power of jewel for himself."

"You're describing the Jewel of four souls." Bobby stated coldly. Kagome nodded her head.

"Girl, that thing is more dangerous than everything we've fought put together. It's bad news. If it was born in your body, where is it now?"

"I destroyed it. It's what almost killed me."

"How do you destroy something like that?" Dean questioned.

"A pure wish is the only thing that can destroy the jewel. I wished for its destruction knowing it could force me back to the present, erase my memory of everything, or leave me in the past with no way to return home. It was selfless because no matter what happened I'd be screwed over." Kagome stated bitterly.

"What do you mean, you were able to come home and keep your memories from the sound of it." Sam asked lightly.

"My life was in the past. I didn't return home for three years for fear of Naraku finding out and killing my family. I had a husband, son and a daughter in the past. I have no doubts my daughter is dead. I know my husband is alive, but I don't know where he is and I have no idea about my son." Kagome raved angrily.

"How can they still be alive?" Sam asked incredulously.

"They are Yokai. Yokai have long lives and it takes a lot to kill them, especially a dai-yokai like Sesshomaru."

"You married a Yokai!" Dead yelled. "What is wrong with this family?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome spit out.

"It means, my little sister married a Yokai and my little brother is sleeping with a demon. It's wrong." Dean stated hotly.

"So, you think the only creatures on earth worth loving are humans?" Kagome yelled furiously.

"Demon's don't have feelings. Relationships between species is wrong. Just as wrong as being with a sibling. It shouldn't be done." Dean stated, arms crossed and eyes glaring.

"I don't know anything about your demons here, but Yokai live, breath, love, and die just like we do. They might be stronger and have a longer lifetime, but we are not that different." Kagome stated, words flowing like lava. Her eyes and hands had started to glow pink in her anger as her control slipped.

"Alright, lets calm down." Sam tried to placate, hands raised partway, ready to push the quarreling duo away from each other.

"You have no right to judge me, Dean. Your soul is more tainted and broken than any Yokai I associate with." Kagome stated before walking out the door, letting it slam behind her. She needed to get some air and calm down or she'd end up doing something she'd regret. She knew she shouldn't have spoken that last remark. Taint like that doesn't happen naturally. Something had tortured that man for a long time. From the feel of his soul he was a good person, the taint wasn't natural, and Kagome could purify it over time. Purifying it all at once could kill him and her powers as they were now, flickering uncontrollably in her anger, would only harm him.

Back inside, Sam was glaring at his brother. "Did you have to attack her like that?" Sam asked, nose flaring.

"Me!? She's the one that married a monster." Dean exclaimed

"Enough boys!" Bobby interjected. "She's right. High level Yokai are not that much different from us. Most of the bad blood between our species is because of the less powerful ones that had little to no reasoning. They'd attack humans and Yokai indiscriminately. I was surprised too when I heard about her husband and did a little digging when we were searching for a way to save Dean. The other hunters that know about Yokai tend to let them be. They won't attack unless it's in defense and like to stay hidden from humans most of the time. They're no more monster than you boys are." Bobby stated sharply.

"Fine, I'll reserve my opinion till after I meet the bastard, but I don't like it." Dean responded tensely.

"Never said you had to." Bobby grumped quietly. "Now go get Kagome so we can get this over with."

"I'll go," Sam volunteered.

When Sam went outside to grab Kagome the last thing he expected was to see her sitting on the hood of a car crying. It'd been a long time since he'd had to deal with a crying woman. Sam sat down next to her casually.

"You want to talk about it?" Sam asked, looking at the sky to give her a bit of space.

"I shouldn't have said that to Dean. I let my anger get the better of me." Kagome spoke softly.

"Is that really why you're crying?" Sam prodded.

Kagome didn't respond, unsure of how to put her words into feelings.

"I've seen too much blood spilt because of the hatred people housed for an entire species. Not caring that each individual was just as different as the humans were from each other. The Yokai hated humans for being weak and uncleanly. The humans hated and feared the Yokai for being stronger than them. It's a vicious cycle that will never end as long as we refuse to get to know others before judging them. My best friend was a hanyou. Both humans and Yokai hated him for being half. Yokai treated him as if he were inferior because of his human mother. Humans treated him like he was evil because of his Yokai father. No one would just look at him and see a boy who wanted to be accepted. It's cruel." Kagome explained, tears of frustration and sorrow streaming down her face harder now that she had put words to her feelings.

"I'm sorry. Dean's always been more of a don't question orders kind of guy. A demon killed our mother and our dad taught us to hunt all supernatural creatures."

"Nothing good ever comes out of revenge." Kagome whispered sadly.

"Yeah, I know. Sam responded just as quietly.

The two of them sat there for a couple more minutes, calming down and preparing themselves for the rest of their conversation. It was a half hour after Sam went to grab Kagome that the two of them returned to the house.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you." Kagome spoke quietly as she sat down on her chair.

Dean responded after a pointed look from Sam told him he better be decent about all this. "I shouldn't have called your husband evil."

"Now that that's out of the way" Bobby sighed, "What do you want to do now, Kagome?"

"My mating mark has been stronger since coming here. Sesshomaru has to be in this country somewhere. I need to find him."

"Mating mark?" Bobby questioned.

"When a Yokai mates they bind their souls to their chosen partner. It allows us to feel each other's presence and the stronger bonds even allow a form of telepathy to grow. Our bond is weak because we've been separated for 500 years. I could barely feel him in Japan, but it's much stronger here. No doubt he's felt me too."

"This is so weird." Dean breathed out. Kagome let out a small smile at that.

"How can we help?" Sam asked. He had sat down across from Kagome and was leaning forwards, his chin resting on his hands and he focused on his little sister.

"There's not much you can do. The easiest way for him to find me would be to let my power out like a beacon, but there's no telling what else out there would feel my power and either flee or try to kill me for it. Heaven knows I've made enough enemies that would like my head on a platter."

"No way, we're not taking that chance. We just found out about you. I won't lose any more family." Dean argued.

"I didn't say I would do it. Sesshomaru would be pissed at me for taking that big of a risk. I could help you guys with hunter. My powers would come in handy while fighting demons."

"Not happening. You start hunting there's no getting out. Those demons find out you're a Winchester and they'll tear you to shreds."

"Did you not just listen to me tell you I've been at war for the last 5 years; I can fight you know. Besides, once they get close enough to me, they'll be able to feel my power and try to kill me anyway. You wouldn't be protecting me from anything by not letting me hunt."

Dean growled in irritation. Dad didn't want her to get messed up with their world and here she was prancing in with knowledge on the supernatural that even they didn't have.

"You just got out of a war and you want to get into another one?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on in your war. Both of you have a taint on your soul. Sam's is more natural and contained than yours is Dean."

Sam sighed tiredly before explaining. "About a year and a half ago a devils gate was opened. We don't know how many demons escaped, but they're strong and they're trying to break the seals that hold Lucifer in Hell."

"Lucifer, as in the fallen angel, ruling of Hell Lucifer?" Kagome questioned. It looked like she'd have to catch up on her Christian studies. She knew very little of Christian beliefs and lore, being a Shinto Priestess and all.

"Yeah, that one. The demons are hoping to free him and start the apocalypse." Sam continued.

"I see." Kagome said thoughtfully. "It doesn't sound like I have much choice then."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"If the apocalypse happens more people will die than hunters. Everyone we know, humans and Yokai will be in danger. I won't let that happen. If I can help stop this then that's what I'm going to do. It's my job to protect and heal people. Hiding away isn't an option."

"What about finding your, ah, mate?" Sam questioned.

"He'll find me if I'm in the middle of the fight. He knows me well enough to know I'll be in the middle of this war, just like I was with Naraku." Kagome stated confidently. "I'll still search for him and others when we don't have a job, but there's no point in finding him if the world ends the next day."

"I don't like this." Dean stated. "Dad didn't want this for you. He wanted you to have a nice normal life and here you have the option and your deciding to fight a war. This job, it ain't easy. We all die bloody, everyone we know is in danger, there's no money in it, and all you're left with is pain."

"I know, Dean. My war was the same. Anyone you knew could be used against you or killed at any moment, thousands of people were murdered, and you had to bury those you couldn't save. War is always ugly. It will never get easier and when you finally do die it can be seen as a blessing, but so long as I'm alive I will fight." Kagome responded confidently.

"Damn it all to hell!" Dean exclaimed before stomping out of the room.

"He's not angry at you." Sam hurriedly stated.

"I know. He's hurting and doesn't want another person to get mixed up in this war. But he doesn't have a good argument against letting me come and he's frustrated."

"You can read him that well already?" Sam exclaimed in surprise.

"I can read auras and Dean's fluctuates with his emotions. It's not hard to see that he's a good guy with a soft heart." Kagome responded.

The three left in the living room relaxed as they waited for Dean to cool down and come back inside.


	4. Welcome to the Family

**Finding Peace Chapter 4: Welcome to the Family **

Kagome's PoV:

"So, is this really what life is like for you two?" I questioned from place in the back seat of the car. They'd been driving all day after a night at a motel. Not the most luxurious lifestyle but slightly better than the camping she used to do in the feudal era.

"Yup. There's not much we can do until we find a job." Sam replied.

"You sure you want to go hunting with us?" Dean asked.

"Not like I have anything better to do right now. I might be able to find some hints about where my family is if I travel with you guys. Besides, I want to get to know my brothers."

"This isn't exactly a safe lifestyle. It's not what Dad wanted for you." Dean replied sternly.

"He didn't want me to fight a war against Yokai either. Like it or not, with or without you guys I'm part of this fight. It's in my blood even more so than it is in your." I exclaimed, annoyed at his constant questioning of my decisions. From what I could see of Dean's face in the rearview mirror, he looked ready to kill something. Sam was far more excepting.

"You realize that hunting is life, not a career. Once you get into it there's not backing out." Sam spoke up.

"I'm not a hunter, and I won't become one. I'm a priestess. Our jobs may be similar but unlike you, monsters would attack me the moment the smelt me weather I wanted to fight them or not."

"What exactly does it mean to be a priestess?!" Dean snapped, angry at the fucked-up shit that seemed to happen to everyone in the family even if they didn't live together.

"Priestesses are people who were chosen by the gods to fight against Yokai and other supernatural beings. We were born with a power that can fight on even ground with them. We can also heal others. In feudal Japan, Priestesses would be both the town doctor and guard the village. If anything went wrong, the people came to us for help. If you had the power, you weren't given a choice. If you didn't train your reiki, the Yokai would kill you. The villagers also would force you to learn how to defend the village. Even back then, priestess were becoming harder to find. The humans feared and hated the Yokai and the yokai looked down on the humans. We were used by humans as a first defense. They looked up to us, but they weren't afraid of sending us to our deaths if it meant saving them either."

Sam and Dean stayed quiet for a while, stewing over the information I had imparted on them. I couldn't count the number of times villagers had begged my help in destroying a yokai, even yokai that hadn't done any harm to them. The hatred on both sides was too strong. It always hurt me to see such hatred between the species, especially when they directed that hatred towards my son.

Lost in my thoughts, I barely felt the slight increase in demonic presence. It was small, no doubt a weak yokai. Still, I wanted to check it out and see if they might know anything about Sesshomaru or Shippo.

"Stop the car!" I demanded.

Sam and Dean looked at me in surprise while Dean slammed on the brakes. "What's wrong?" Dean questioned.

"I feel a yokai nearby. I want to talk with them."

"You want to talk to them?!" Dean asked surprised. "You don't know if they're an enemy."

"It's weak, it won't attack me if it has any ability to reason." I respond, already half way out of the car.

"You are not going out there without backup." Dean stated, opening the trunk to take out a shotgun.

I nodded my acceptance and waited for them to be ready. I walked into the forest that ran along the side of road. With any luck this yokai will have a high enough understanding to speak with me, even so, I put a strong barrier around myself and my brothers to hide hide our presence and scent.

"Stay quiet and behind me. I don't know how much reasoning it'll have based on how weak his aura is." I explained.

"And you want to go after it?" Sam asked incredulously.

I stared at him in a way that stated he was a hypocrite. He just shrugged and followed me. It took us 15minutes to get to the source of the youki. There were a couple of foxes sleeping in a pile at the base of a tree. These were no youkai, something else was releasing the youki.

"Where are you?" I whispered. Now that I was closer, I realized I knew this youki. I couldn't remember who it was though. Obviously, someone I had met in the past, but I had spent time with so many youkai. Who was small enough that I wouldn't be able to see them if they were right in front of me?

I very slowly moved forward, doing my best not to disturb the foxes sleeping when I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dean whispered furiously. No doubt worried the foxes would attack. His aura was anxious, screaming how uncomfortable he was with not knowing what the hell was going on.

I yanked my shoulder out of his grasp and calmly walked forward. One of the fox's ears twitched. I knew it couldn't smell me with my barrier up, but it wouldn't muffle the noise we had just made.

"Myoga?" I whispered questioningly. He was the only one I could think of that was small enough to hide from me. I soon felt a pinprick on my cheek and slapped the flea.

"So mean." Myoga whimpered. "It really is you Lady Kagome!" He expressed happily once he regained his form.

"It's so good to see you, Myoga. You've aged." I responded, surprised to see he had lost what little hair he'd had and his mustache had become a rather long beard.

"And you haven't aged at all." Myoga responded. "It's good to see you. I suppose we have a lot to talk about."

"What the hell?" Dean exclaimed quietly. "Since when can flea's talk?" He looked about ready to faint surprise. Sam wasn't much better.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Myoga. He traveled with my group from time to time. He works for Sesshomaru and his father before him." I responded with a light smile. Feeling better than I had in a long time. None of the yokai I had found in Japan knew anything about the Taisho brothers, though I knew Inuyasha was dead. Myoga had to know something.

"Why don't we go back to the car. We can talk at length later." Sam interjected.

**\- AK -**

Third Person PoV:

"Lady Kagome, who are they?" Myoga asked, motioning towards the Winchesters.

We had driven into a nearest town and found a small motel to stay the night. It was already six o'clock anyways. We weren't losing too much time on the road.

"They're my half-brothers, Sam and Dean Winchester." Kagome responded.

"Yo" Dean waved.

"I didn't realize you also had illegitimate brothers." Myoga responded solemnly.

"Actually," Kagome interjected, stopping Dean from yelling at the flea, "I'm the illegitimate daughter." she corrected lightly.

"Lady Kagome was born from an affair?" Myoga questioned in surprise.

"In a way. My father's first wife had died five years prior to my birth and my mother had not been married at the time."

Myoga nodded in understanding. Affairs were rare in Yokai society but even in the feudal era humans were likely to have affairs. At least the males were.

"Why do you keep calling her Lady Kagome?" Sam asked, perplexed at the amount of respect a yokai was showing to his little sister.

"Lady Kagome is my Lord's mate. She also holds much respect and power in Yokai society. She is the Shikon Priestess who destroyed Naraku. There's not a Yokai alive today that does not know about Lady Kagome." Myoga explained with pride.

"Though I continue to ask them not to call me Lady. I don't like the formality." Kagome groused.

"Wait, you hold that much power with these yokai?" Dean asked.

"I'm Lady of the West as well as a powerful Priestess. I have as much political sway in Yokai society as a queen would in an oligarchy, though I rarely use that power in times of peace." Kagome explained.

"You didn't think to tell us that before!"

"Didn't think it mattered much. Until I found my mate there's not much I can do. Everyone knows the Lady of the West has been missing for 500 years. I have no idea what Sesshomaru told the elders or the other Lords." With that said, she looked pointedly at Myoga.

"Lord Sesshomaru explained the power of the jewel forced you to a different time period and that he would look for you once his mating mark reappeared." Myoga explained.

"Reappeared?" It shouldn't have disappeared. Her mark never so much as faded.

"When you were forced back into the future the mating mark went dormant. Lord Sesshomaru said he could still feel it lightly, but the mark was no longer visible and your scent was gone. We believed it was because you no longer existed in our time. You had not been born yet. It reappeared and flared with power only little over a week ago." Myoga explained.

"It didn't reappear until a week ago?" Kagome questioned in amazement. It must have been because of the distance between us then. She couldn't feel their bond very well until she'd arrived in America. Before that it was only strong enough to let me know he was still alive. She hadn't been able to contact or call him through our link.

"That's why he never came to Japan to find me." she breathed out in relief. Kagome knew he wouldn't have found another mate, but still had some doubts thanks to Inuyasha's constant slander.

"How long have you been in this time period, Lady Kagome?" Myoga questioned fearfully, having heard my weak breath of relief.

"I returned about half a year ago. The jewel attacked me as it was destroyed, opening my wounds and causing more. I was in the hospital for little less than a month. When Sesshomaru didn't show I feared he may have died in the last 500 years. If it wasn't for the weak signal from my mating mark, I would have believed it too." She explained.

Myoga nodded in understanding, thinking about all the information he had and what he had just learned. "I believe the mark had become dormant, only activating once the two of you were close enough together to awaken the piece of you souls that slept inside the mark."

"Wait a minute." Dean interrupted. "I know you said mating bound your souls, whatever that means, but it sounds like you actually ripped your soul apart and placed it inside each other."

"That's almost correct. During mating, your soul doesn't so much rip as it merges. A small part of my soul is in Sesshomaru's mating mark and his in mine. The mix between our souls leaves our souls in one piece while tying us together until our death." Kagome responded.

"This is way beyond my paygrade." Dean complained. Kagome laughed lightly at him having felt the same when she was first dragged down the well.

"So, what is Sesshomaru doing in America?" Kagome asked Myoga, getting back on track.

"How much do you know the Hell gate that opened a year and a half ago?" Myoga responded.

"Not much, just that it opened a lot of demons that possess people escaped."

"Indeed, but those demons are not the only things that call Hell home." Myoga responded.

Sam and Dean perked up, paying much closer attention now than they had been. As far as they knew, only demons and human souls called Hell home.

"There are many levels to Hell, surely you know this." Myoga questioned.

"Yes, Sesshomaru even went there to save Rin after she was murdered a second time." Kagome replied stiffly.

"Yes, there are some yokai that go to Hell after their death as well as some fangs." Myoga continued.

"So'unga was sealed in Hell when we defeated it." Kagome stated, eyes wide with fear at the prospect of So'unga coming back in modern times. Its destruction was horrifying in the feudal era, with so many humans living close together its destruction this time would be insurmountable.

"Indeed. When the gate opened, Sesshomaru immediately moved here with some of the other high level yokai to make sure other things didn't get free. So far, there's no evidence to suggest So'unga escaped its imprisonment. However, Ryukotsei as well as some other dragon yokai did. The west will no doubt find itself at war soon enough."

"What or who is this So'unga?" Sam questioned, worried from Kagome's reaction and the seriousness on the flea's face.

"So'unga is the Hell blade, it was forged in Hell by an evil dragon. I do not know how Inu-Taisho came to wield it. The blade is sentient and has tremendous jyaki. It can possess people and youkai alike. It will reanimate the corpses of those it's killed and use them to destroy its enemies. It can also create a portal to Hell that will swallow the souls of those in the living world. The only known way to fight it off is through the combined attacks of the Tessaiga and Tenseiga. However, with Inuyasha dead there's no one with the power to wield Tessaiga efficiently. Should So'unga be free, I fear we will not be able to defeat it a second time." Myoga explained somberly.

Sam and Dean exchanged worried looks. They had never fought a demonic sword before. Hadn't even heard of a blade that could anything like that. It sounded worse than all the demons they'd fought put together.

"You said there's no evidence it escaped, right?" Sam questioned nervously.

"That's correct, but we are still on guard." Myoga nodded.

"What about Ryukotsei? He'll want revenge on both myself and anyone related to the Dog General." Kagome questioned.

Dean's head snapped up, staring at Kagome. "Why would he want revenge on you?" Dean exclaimed fearfully. He'd only known his little sister for a week but there's no way he'd lose her.

"Inuyasha and I killed him in the past. Inu-Taisho sealed him. When that seal came undone, my group killed him. The dragons hate the dog youkai, it was the war between those two clans that weakened Inu-Taisho enough for the humans to kill him."

"Who is Inu-Taisho" Sam asked.

"He's Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. He ruled the western lands before Sesshomaru." Kagome replied.

"So not only will this bastard want to kill you because you helped get rid of him in the past but also 'cause you married the son of the dude that sealed him in the first place." Dean stated cynically.

Kagome nodded in affirmation. "Just peachy" Dean replied sarcastically.

"Myoga, do you know where Sesshomaru is now?" Kagome questioned. At his nod she continued, "Could you tell him that I am traveling with Sam and Dean Winchester and give him this for me? Also, make sure he knows they're my brothers, no doubt his inner beast will not be happy when he smells me covered in their scent" I asked, handing out a small slip of paper with Sam's phone number on it. She didn't have her own quite yet, but there was no way she was going to wait until they finally found each other to speak with her mate.

"Of course, my Lady." Myoga responded happily. With this good news, even Sesshomaru wouldn't kill him if he was in a bad mood.

"I'll keep my senses open for any activity among the dragons."

"I should be on my way then, Lady Kagome. Expect a call by the end of the month. It may take me some time to get to him." Kagome nodded in understanding as the flea said his goodbyes and hopped out of the room to find a stray cat to ride.

"So, that was a youkai." Sam stated enquiringly.

"Never thought a talking flea would be a youkai. You were right to say they're completely different from the demons we know." Dean responded lightly. I snorted in amusement.

"So, should we start calling you Lady Kagome too?" Dean jested.

"Don't you dare! It's bad enough I can't get the youkai to stop, I don't need humans saying that too." Kagome whispered furiously. Both Sam and Dean laughed heartily at her reaction. Indeed, no Winchester can have a normal life.


End file.
